


pretty pretty

by tsukkilovelovebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First years as third years, KageTsukki Day, M/M, fluff?, i dont know how to tag i just love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkilovelovebot/pseuds/tsukkilovelovebot
Summary: Tobio couldn’t understand a thing from the reviewer Tsukishima made for him. Yes, exclusively for him. He was distracted. He’s unable to sit still, rubbing the back of his neck, tapping his fingers on the table.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	pretty pretty

**Author's Note:**

> my little contribution for tkkg day!! i love this ship so much <3

Almost three years have passed by–Karasuno has gotten stronger despite bringing in new recruits to the team, they brought back the glory that was once taken away from them, and now, the third years, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Yachi, Kageyama, and Tsukishima didn’t just seem like people who are in the same club, but friends, best friends even, the kind of friends that you wouldn’t mind coming to your house or you wouldn’t mind introducing your parents to. They were something more than a team, but a family.

Especially Tobio, he has never had this kind of friends due to situations that shouldn’t have happened. But he’s thankful. He has never felt so _free_ when he was with them, walking back home together after practice, buying snacks together during lunch, studying together when tests are just around the corner. They built their own little circle because of a sport, but they ended up having another family with it.

The once mighty, undaunted king Kageyama Tobio learned many things: how to smile without scaring the kids, how to laugh without choking on his drink, how to encourage people politely, how to tell if someone needs help – he learned how to open up. Just like a little budding flower, slowly but surely, he was regaining his confidence to spread himself out and let other people in. He was beginning to know more about others and more about himself as well.

He gives his thanks, though he would be slightly awkward to do so in person, to Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and … _Tsukishima._ They had their own ways of helping Tobio come out of his own safe bubble. Hinata was loud, and was always desperately doing everything to burst that bubble. Yamaguchi and Yachi were gentle, making sure he was always comfortable in his safe space but they also ensured that he would be following them outside his bubble. 

Tsukishima was, well, he was Tsukishima. He did things out of the ordinary. Picking fights, the constant teasing, Tobio didn’t even realize the time when he just started to laugh at those, not minding Tsukishima and his snarky ass. Tsukishima soon followed; he didn’t know when he actually started saying those teasing remarks casually, not to annoy or anything, but it became sort of a habit that wouldn’t go away no matter what he tried. He continued with it when he noticed that Tobio didn’t mind at all, and was even trying to tease him back which was way different from before, when Tsukishima first called him “King” and he immediately held Tsukishima’s shirt strongly, close to his face, with his face scrunched up in annoyance. 

Tobio was glad that he made this decision, to come to Karasuno, join the club and meet them. This was life-changing and it really helped him a lot as he went through his teen years.

But now, their last year together is here, and Tobio badly wants to hold on. He doesn’t want to let go to this feeling that he became accustomed to – the feeling of having a family. 

And he might have a hard time admitting it, but he doesn’t want to let go of Tsukishima as well. Yes, Tsukishima, specifically.

Tobio is not as dumb as others say he looks, so he knows what his feelings meant, but he’s, of course, too afraid to speak of it. He’s afraid to admit that he likes him. Well, as long as Tsukishima lets him tape his fingers for him before blocking practice, as long as Tsukishima didn’t mind his subtle ways to touch Tsukishima’s hand, as long as Tsukishima lets him sit beside him during the bus rides of the team, as long as Tsukishima lets him stay longer than the others during their study dates at the Tsukishima household, as long as Tsukishima lets him play with his hair when they’re taking a break from studying, as long as Tsukishima lets him drink from his water bottle during training and not let other people do it, he will be fine. He will be fine with his own little fantasies. He thinks it’s stupid, absurd even, to like someone this much that he’s even willing to go beyond borders just to, _you know_ , be slightly intimate with him. 

He can’t stop liking Tsukishima when he looks ethereal under the sun, when they decide to do some late afternoon jog with the team, those blond locks flowing with sweat, and Tobio feels his heart pumping louder than ever, probably not because of the rigorous training but because of the tall, blond, and gorgeous teammate he has.

\--

As the sun slowly sets itself to let the moon take over, Tobio could feel himself getting some sort of courage. He, along with Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Hinata, is inside Tsukishima’s room, studying for their finals. Hinata, being the loudest out of the group, badly needed someone to teach him English so he pestered Tsukishima all day, even during the short training session they had earlier. Tsukishima was irritated, but he ended up bringing all of them because he didn’t want to suffer alone with Hinata. 

So here they are, sitting on the floor, with papers and textbooks everywhere, as they quietly study and once in a while talk to another in case there’s something they didn’t understand. 

Tobio couldn’t understand a thing from the reviewer Tsukishima made for him. Yes, exclusively for him. He was distracted. He’s unable to sit still, rubbing the back of his neck, tapping his fingers on the table.

“Oi, Bakageyama, stop that. It’s disturbing my studying,” Hinata says in irritation. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he’s right, King. I know you take pride in how beautiful your fingers are but please don’t tap, it’s really distracting,” Tsukishima utters as he flips the page of his notebook.

“Distracting how?” Tobio puts his right hand on his chin, leans forward the table in front of Tsukishima, raises his eyebrows as he steadies his eye contact with him. He doesn’t think twice when he lifts his left hand as he removes Tsukishima’s thick-rimmed glasses.

Silence took over the whole room, waiting for what’s going to happen next.

“Your eyes are really pretty, like so so pretty, like you’re so pretty,” Tobio says confidently. His eyebrows are furrowed with determination. He doesn’t know what came to him but he suddenly felt the urge to tell this. He just didn’t want to do the subtle flirty things; he wants to tell this personally.

Tsukishima backs away slightly and blushes as he covers his face using the notebook in his hand.

Yachi loses her grip on the textbook she’s holding, Yamaguchi coughs, and Hinata’s eyes widen.

“If you’re going to flirt in front of our faces, we’re going to leave. I hate both of you,” Hinata glares as he puts back his books inside his bag.

“Hehe, Yachi and I are going to leave as well, we need to buy something for a project,” Yamaguchi adds.

“You’re not even in the same class, idiot, don’t flirt here too,” said Hinata as he tries to get his phone. 

“I’m going to text Kenma, goodbye, people with non-long distance relationships,” Hinata gets up and goes outside the room.

“Hinata, wait for us!” Yachi stands as she grabs Yamaguchi’s arm. The three of them bid goodbye to the two and headed outside the house.

Minutes pass and both of them stay still. Tobio struggles as his arm holding Tsukishima’s glasses shakes.

Tsukishima lowers the notebook slowly and he tries to take a peek. He sees Tobio’s eyes, and slightly laughs.

“Idiot, put your arm down,” He says as he holds Tobio’s arms and lays it flat on the table, his arm on top of Tobio’s.

Tobio looks at their arms and to Tsukishima, back and forth. He’s confused but he’s not complaining about their current state right now.

“You’re the idiot, your eyes are the pretty ones,” Tsukishima says in a hushed voice.

“What? I couldn’t hear you,” Tobio asks.

“I said, you’re the pretty one,” says Tsukishima as his cheeks redden.

Tobio suddenly holds both of his hands which shocks Tsukishima. Tsukishima looks at him, confused as to why he suddenly held his hands.

“YOU’RE the pretty one, like I can’t believe you go out of the house looking like that. You go to class looking like that. You go to training looking like that. Everyone can easily see how pretty you are,” Tobio speaks. He stays still, finding the next words to say.

“Can’t I be the only… I want to be the only one who sees you, like this, all pretty and… cute,” Tobio looks away from Tsukishima’s eyes. He’s kinda scared to see how Tsukishima will react.

_He might think I’m some kind of weirdo or stalker. Gosh. Why did I even say that out loud?_

Tsukishima pulls his hands away. Tobio instantly turns to look at Tsukishima again. 

“Now, you’re looking at me again. You know, my family wouldn’t like it if I were to suddenly become a bunny girl,” Tsukishima laughs.

Tobio tilts his head, “Bunny girl?”

“Gosh, do you even watch anything besides volleyball? Come here,” Tsukishima demands as he softly pulls Tobio’s arm. Gone are the reviewers they prepared. Everything on the table is a mess right now. Tobio stands up from the floor, with Tsukishima still holding his arm as he sits across Tsukishima on the other side of the table. 

Tobio is confused, blue eyes looking everywhere aside from Tsukishima’s golden ones. Tsukishima suddenly holds his face with his hands and Tobio’s eyes widen. They stay like that for a minute until Tsukishima smiles, sweetly, and suddenly hugs Tobio.

It took a few seconds before Tobio melted into the hug. He hugs Tsukishima tighter.

“Idiot king. If that was your way of confessing then yes, I like you as well. And all the while I thought you were just playing with me,” Tsukishima spoke in a tone that Tobio has never heard before. He spoke so sweetly and lovingly and Tobio feels his heart beat louder.

Tobio pulls away from the hug and holds Tsukishima’s cheeks, “Play with you? No, no, I.. I like you too much.”

Tsukishima just chuckles and pulls Tobio in an embrace again, deeper and much longer. Tobio sniffs.

“Oi, oi, don’t tell me you’re crying,” Tsukishima says.

“No, no, I’m just smelling. You smell so good,” Tobio says without any shame.

Tsukishima panics and he tries to pull away, but Tobio just tightens the hug. He didn’t want to let go, not now, not ever. He wants to hold on to Tsukishima, even if it’s their last year of high school together.

\--

“I can’t believe you did that, by the way, you were so confident, Tobio,” Tsukishima smirks.

“Yeah yeah, shut up, Kei and just eat the damn curry,” Tobio said. 

It’s been three years since that “confession” and looking back, Tobio is glad that he decided to say those words. He’s glad that he held on and didn’t let go to what he and Tsukishima had before.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading idk what i wrote i just let my fingers type whatever so im sorry if there are any mistakes huhu continue to spread the tsukkikage agenda <333 if u get the bunny girl reference, i luv u already


End file.
